How Did Bella Feel?
by EsmeCullen012
Summary: **OneShot** This is a fanfic in Rosalie's POV then switches to Bella's. At the end of New Moon. Rosalie is curious as to how Bella felt. Theres only one way to find out. Jasper!READ AND REVIEW! I think it's really good!


**Okay, I know I should be working on my two other FanFics but this idea just came to me and I had to type it! I hope you like it!

* * *

**

_**How Did Bella Feel?**_

**Rosalie's point of view:**

This is really annoying me. I just have to find out.

"Jasper, could you come here for a minute?" I called, barely raising my voice, but knowing he would hear me perfectly fine.

"Yes, Rosalie?" He said, walking into my room.

"Could I ask you a favor?" I'm glad everyone is out hunting and Edward is at Bella's house, I didn't want anyone to hear me asking this; its pretty embarrassing.

"Sure." He said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well, something's been on my mind lately…"I started.

"And its confusing and annoying you, I know. What is it?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to know how Bella felt when Edward was gone. For some reason, I doubt it could have been that bad. I know I've never lost anyone like that, but she is only a human and she knew from the beginning that she and Edward couldn't be together, it was just unnatural, we are unnatural." I said, not wanting to rant any longer, it was pointless.

"Okay, I'll show you. But first I want to let you feel what she feels when Edward is near her, or even in the same room." He said. In a matter of seconds I felt what I normally felt when Emmett was around. I felt love, very, very strong love. True love. "So, you see how she feels about him?"

"Yes, the same way I feel about Emmett."

"And I about Alice, and Carlisle about Esme." He said.

"Yes."

"Okay, well this is what she was feeling when Edward was telling her goodbye." He said. As he finished his sentence I felt horrible. I felt unloved, I felt as if I was going numb. I felt as if Emmett ripped my heart out and jumped on it. It hurt me so bad that if I could cry, I would have had tears streaming down my face. Jasper was feeling it too; his face was contorted into an expression of pain. "And now this is what she felt like during what she calls her 'Zombie Months'." He said.

This pain was different. It wasn't pain or rejection. It was nothing. I was numb; I couldn't feel anything at all. When I tried to think about something happy, I felt my heart break; I could not make my emotions brighten, no matter how hard I tried. I looked to Jasper; I needed him to help me. When I looked to him his face was blank. He couldn't do anything.

This is not good.

I heard the door downstairs open. Thank God for Alice being a psychic.

"Jasper!" she said running into my room. He broke out of his trance and picked her up, I don't think he is ever going to let her go. I know that when Emmett comes up here he will never leave my site for another ten years, at least.

"Rose, baby?" Emmett asked, walking into our room. "Rosie?" He asked again, all I could do was look at him with, what I was sure were, sad eyes.

He sat down on the bed, a little closer than where jasper sat. He pulled me into his lap. My trance was broken by being in his arms. I sank into his chest and starting sobbing, tearless of course.

Emmett rubbed my back and whispered soothing words to me.

"Emmett, promise me something, please?" I begged after I calmed down a little bit.

"Anything." Emmett said, he was completely serious, something that he didn't do very often.

"Never, ever, ever leave me.""I was never planning on it, sweetheart." He said and pulled me into a kiss.

When we broke apart I had to ask him to promise something else, "Emmett, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever let me be mean to Bella, ever again." He chuckled.

"Will do, baby." He said and held me close again.

I hoped Edward wasn't anywhere near to hear this, but in my head I apologized for every mean or nasty thing I ever did to Bella. I realized I had no reason to dislike her. She had done thing to me.

The only thing I could think of was jealousy. That was a really horrible thing to be jealous of.

Would I really give up Emmett to be able to have a child? No, after what I just felt, due to jasper, I would never leave Emmett for anything in the world and I hoped he would never leave me; I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again. It was the most horrible thing that I have ever felt.

* * *

**Bella's point of view:**

I'm in the car with Edward, on the way to his house because I promised Alice that I would let her take me on a shopping spree today. Edward said that she was already home from hunting.

Why had I agreed to this? Oh yeah! I told her that if she didn't make me wear three inch stiletto's that I would go shopping with her. This sucks.

Edward starting laughing, completely at random. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Edward, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, love." He said and a few moments later he got the biggest smile on his face, he was practically beaming at absolutely nothing, at which I could tell.

"Edward, you're thinking something. Tell me!" I said, I know I probably sounded annoying but I wanted to know what made him smile like that.

"Just a certain sister of mine, vowing to be nicer to the love of my life." It was a pretty safe bet to say he was talking about Rosalie and me.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked this little oneshot!**

**R****EVIEW!**

**And tell me what you thought!**

**I'll update my other stories ASAP!**

**--EsmeCullen012****—**

**PS-Sorry for switching POV's like that, I don't like when that happens either but I wanted you to know Edward's reaction and I didn't want to have two really short chapters.**


End file.
